


To Keep Me Warm

by kuroken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, idk how to use tags im sorry, some kind of romance, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken/pseuds/kuroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't cut out to be a ghoul investigator he was terrified of dying, but isn't everyone? She is a girl whose first love is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I call this AU let's just pretend that Seidou didn't get turned into a ghoul instead he's in a coma. This will just be be a short oneshot... maybe.

“Today makes 2 months Takizawa,” Akira changes out the dying flowers beside his bed her gaze shifts down to his amputated arm. _Will he ever wake up?_

8 months pass and Akira still visits every night telling him about her day, she tells him about the Quinx Squad, Haise, she doesn't know why she continues to visit him he's becoming a vegetable more and more every day. He isn't Amon but she still cares for him somewhere inside.

“Why won't you wake up!?” Akira's fist ball at her sides she has already lost so much and she doesn't want to lose him, angry tears stream down her cheeks. “Wake up you dumbass!” She yells at his lifeless figure. _Akira runs into his sister while visiting sometimes, his sister is crying every time._

* * *

_Snow is on the ground children are running around throwing snowballs living a happy life oh how unfair life truly is._

It's Christmas Eve when she meets Takizawa's Mother.

“Do you think he will wake up?” Akira swallows hard, “yes I believe one day he will wake up Ms. Takizawa,” she smiles slightly. “Call me Michie,” she holds onto her son's hand shaking intensely, “my boy was so afraid but he tried to be so brave he looked up to you, did you know that Akira?”

“No.” She cries that night in her apartment until she passes out.

_Flowers are blooming spring is sometimes a magical thing._

Michie invites her over on Sunday's to have a dinner with her, she goes every other Sunday or whenever she is free, it's... nice. She also visits her parent's and Amon's grave every Sunday.

* * *

It's 3 am when her phone rings, “H-hello?” She answers groggily, _“Miss Mado?”_ She sits up in bed, “this is she,” _“He's awake.”_ She runs, she bumps into some drunks along the way who yell at her to watch where she is going.

Seidou bitterly laughs when the doctors tell him what happened, “I should've died.” He looks down at his arm well what's left of it, he shuts his eyes.

“T-Takizawa?” He hears sobbing he knows that voice, “Mado?”

She barely hears him Akria sobs harder, 1 year and 3 months that's how long she's been waiting to hear his stupid and annoying voice.

* * *

  **But I want to sleep with him**

**To keep me warm**

**And I need some love**

**Author's Note:**

> The time line probably didn't make sense I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my rusty writing. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.


End file.
